


Survivors

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Post TFTM, post 1986 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the April 21, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> written for the April 21, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000w4kdp/)

Title: Survivors  
Universe: G1, Phoenix AU  
Rating: PG  
Characters: First Aid, Ratchet, other Protectobots  
Prompt: This Master List of Prompts (Aug. 13, 2011 Task: AU! Write your favorite characters in an AU setting)  
Notes: written for the April 21, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting.

  
After the first rush of giddy happiness from defeating Unicron wore off, First Aid demanded to be put on a shuttle back to Earth. There were other medics to care for the wounded on Cybertron, and any potential survivors on Earth would need assistance. His brothers didn’t argue, they simply glared at Rodimus Prime until he settled them in a mech called Sky Lynx and sent them on their way.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The first mech they found alive was a Decepticon. First Aid didn’t know his name, but he and his brothers loaded the flyer into their make-shift transport unit to be carried back to the _Ark_ for repairs. Then they continued their grim work, sorting out the miraculously living from the dead and leaving proprietary tags on the fallen.

The humans weren’t known for salvaging Cybertronians or their parts, but not all of them had the same moral standards and it didn’t hurt to help protect the dead.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The Shuttle was the last place they went to clear. Megatron had crowed his victory in defeating so many Autobot officers over the inhabitants of Autobot City, and so they had known there would be nothing to find there.

The Protectobots were all shocked still and speechless at the sight of Ratchet’s flickering optics as the medic stretched out a hand toward them.

“Aid… help…” Ratchet’s words were barely more than static, but they were enough to jolt the young mech into action.

“I’m here, Ratchet. You’re safe now.” He took hold of the elder mech’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “We’ll take care of you.”

“Aid!” Streetwise’s shout felt doubly loud in the cramped shuttle. “Prowl’s still alive too!”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

There were forty three mechs in the end. Some were members of Optimus Prime’s unit and dear friends. Some were members of Ultra Magnus’ unit and none of the Protectobots even knew their names. Some were Decepticons that none of them knew what to do with after their damage was treated.

First Aid saved those worries for Rodimus. He had patients to treat and at least some small bit of good news to send back to their friends on Cybertron and that was enough for him.

He fell into his berth the first night after they had brought in the survivors and recharged peacefully for the first time in weeks.  



End file.
